Loner.
by Jonr
Summary: My first fic sent here. It's a little sad though.


Okay, this is my first short story. I ran head first into Writer's Block and I can't come up with any new chapters for my Wandering Traveler series. 

Loner. By Jon_r 

My note: I don't own pokemon or Annallee. (though I wish I did. Think of all the money I could make!) I just got her from Suikoden II. (I finally beat that game. Oh wait, I still have all those secrets to find) 

I sat in my quiet, desolate home in the mountains. I stared through the window, looking at the nice, peaceful view of a valley and a small town. This view gives a sense of inner peace, where I can ignore everything that's going on in the world and live in mine. On the other side, if I use binoculars, I can see skylights of a city (the place before it is just forests, mountains, and lakes). I forget the name though. There's no need to know a place when you don't even go there. I go to the town for needs, if they don't have it, I ask a person to go get one and repay the favor later. That's the only time I make contact with another human being. I usually stay away from people or crowded areas. It makes me feel insecure. I've given too much hope to people. Over half of the people I make friends with betray me. The other half I lose contact with or die because of pokemon attacks, accidents, or something else. I even had a person who loved me, and I loved her back. Her name was Annallee. She had the kindest personality and the sweetest voice. She sung sweet songs that could rise up anyone's spirits, pokemon and human alike. She usually wore a simple sundress (I think) that was white on top and the skirt a sunny yellow. It matched perfectly with her cream colored skin. Her hair was brownish and short, but she still looked as beautiful as ever. She meant everything to me and was one of the last people I had gotten attached to. This girl was my last hope to get in touch with other people. My life in the city depended on it. 

Unfortunately, she disappeared from my life like the others did. Unfortunately, I witnessed the entire thing and couldn't do a damn thing about it. 

[Flashback to a scene on a road, about the time when they were 20 years old] 

"Come on, Noah! You're slower than any pokemon out here!" Annallee teased. "Hey, I'm coming. You're just trying to tire me out." I caught up to her, smiling. "I was thinking, why don't we look around for some pokemon?" Annallee asked. I couldn't think of anything to go against her suggestion, so I just agreed to it. We strayed from the path and strayed searching for some pokemon. This was always that path that we use to catch or fight with pokemon. A few hours later, we were both tired. Our pokemon were exhausted from battle, and we both decided to head back to town. During our trip back, we took a rest next to a tree. We spent a few minutes talking, joking, and being close to each other. I also heard her sing a sweet melody (The song 'One Sweet Day' by Boyz to Men and Mariah Carry') 

This is a part in the song. 

And I know you're shining down on me from heaven Like so many things we lost along the way And I know eventually we'll be together One sweet day........ 

Listening, I smiled. That was the last happy time I spent with her. Suddenly, two Snorlax break our peaceful time together. Their eyes were red with fury. It seemed like they were bloodthirsty. They both came at us. My pokemon couldn't fight, and I was overpowered. One Snorlax took on me, and the other took on Annallee. I managed to dodge pretty well. I was wondering why such lazy pokemon would attack so violently. I tried everything to hurt it, but nothing was successful. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annallee get thrown into the wall. She was bruised and bleeding. I tried to reach her, but the Snorlax was holding me back. It looked like she couldn't take any more pain. And with one Slash attack, she was down. "NNNNOOOOO!" I screamed. This time, I managed to get to her. Her pulse was slowly going down. "Down die on me. Annallee, don't die on me......" I ignored the two big pokemon coming to kill me. I just kept on holding her hand, pleading for her to live somehow. Tears were starting to go down my eyes. The two pokemon were towering above me. At the same time, Annallee's pulse stopped. She was dead. 'No more singing from her. No more fun with her. No more wonderful life with her.' My thoughts continued to go on. Then I wanted to get revenge on who did this. "She's gone.........She's gone.........SHE"S GONE!" I screamed. Turning to the Snorlax, I looked at them with anger in my eyes. "And it's your fault." At that point I unleashed my anger and fury at them. This emotion gave me more power than I ever thought I had. Blow after blow, they tried to block it, but my hit's were sure and strong. In just fifteen minutes, they were both down. By then, I lost my anger. Kneeling next to Annallee's body, I did one thing harder than I ever did before: I cried and cried and cried myself to sleep. When I woke up, I carried her body back to town. Now, I lost everything in my life. My one true person I loved was gone, killed by an attack. My friends disappeared in nearly a similar way. I lost all hope. In one week, I packed up and left anything that gave me memories behind. I left my life for good. 

[End of Flashback] 

Now here I am, in my small, simple cabin. I'm living far away where few people ever travel. All I have is a pokemon named Ditto which I caught during my years of solitude. I found plenty of uses for this pokemon. It's also the one I use if I'm challenged to a battle if any reach where I live. I usually do fine with it. But during the years, I keep getting a nagging feeling that feels as if someone was causing this to happen to me. But I don't' know why. I know one day this feeling will take over and I'll leave to find out if this feeling proves to be true. And if this is true, I want to have my revenge for all the damage that has been done to me in my life. I walk out of my cabin and sit on a grassy hill overlooking the valley, losing myself in my thoughts once again. 

How do you like it? I think I messed up somewhere, but mail me about what you think, okay? 


End file.
